The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Indiaimpab’.
The new Diascia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Diascia cultivars with early flowering habit, large flowers, attractive flower colors and good garden performance.
The new Diascia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany in July, 2003 of Diascia barberae ‘Pendan’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Diascia barberae identified as code number D 04 14-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Diascia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.